This application relates generally to the field of insulin formulations, and in particular to insulin formulations that can be aerosolized using an aerosolizer that vibrates a mesh at high frequencies.
A variety of insulin formulations have been widely available for years. These formulations are primarily engineered to have a long shelf life and are typically administered by injection. This application relates to insulin formulations that are particularly suited for delivery by inhalation as an aerosolized spray.